


Gorram Cold

by firefly124



Category: Firefly
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d be a heart to heart talk if Wash thought Jayne actually had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorram Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=talesofsnape).



> Birthday fic for TalesofSnape.

“What’d I want a gorram conscience for?” Jayne slung another crate off the mule and carried it over to toss on the pile with the rest. “Case you didn’t notice, we’re bad guys.”

“No, we’re edgy Robin Hood-esque types.” Wash crossed his arms and glared. “But if you pull another stunt like that on a mission with my wife—”

Jayne tossed his hands in the air. “ _Wèi!_ You think I’m stupid enough to try anything with Zoe?”

Wash tilted his head, a silly grin pulling at his mouth. “ _Cái guài!_ If you did, she’d make your kneecaps into a matched set of pretty wall sconces. I mean if you risk her life by acting like a _bèndàn_ the way you did today, you piece of _goushí_.”

“Oh.” Jayne picked up another crate. “Well, in that case, I ain’t exactly scared of you.”

Wash narrowed his eyes. The grin was gone, and he looked dead serious. “She ever needs to see the doc again on account of something you did, and you will be.” He turned and walked back towards sick bay.

If Jayne shivered, it was just getting gorram cold in here, that was all. Just getting gorram cold.

~*

 _Wèi_ \- hey  
 _Cái guài_ \- as if  
 _Bèndàn_ \- idiot  
 _Goushí_ \- dog shit

Translations courtesy of [Rachel’s Mandarin pages](http://www.jiawen.net/phrases.html).


End file.
